The Dark Tide
by MsPenguingirl1234
Summary: The Giant War was won, but at a cost. One of the seven turned Persuaded and forced To be consumed by his darkness It will leave him...alone... I don't own Percy Jackson. Song: Contol by Halsey.
1. The Dark Tide (DarkPercy Fanfic)

The Dark Tide

No one saw it coming. No one knew _he_ was coming. No one could have predicted an event this catastrophic to happen...

...No one knew the Hero of Olympus was on the verge. On the verge of what, you may ask...

...He's on the verge of losing his unknown battle against himself. What battle? Tartarus revealed just how powerful Children of Poseidon can be...and if you think about it...water is everywhere...

The evil laughter shrilled through the air, causing the newly awoken Son of Poseidon to flinch. He closed his eyes, silently praying his nightmare wouldn't come true. Trying to get his breathing and heart back to a steady pace, he thought back to when it all started...the final battle of the Giant War...

 _...the final battle. This was it. After months of sailing, fighting, and for two of the seven, a journey through Tartarus. The Olympians were there along with the seven of the second great prophecy, fighting back against the monsters and giants that roamed around trying to prevent their mistress's plan from being thwarted._

 _Both sides were evenly matched, Gaea's side with numbers and the seven had both power and experience. Having the gods there was an added plus to that power. Only the seven demigods were fighting for not only themselves, but for everyone they knew. They didn't want to lose anymore friends after losing two of their own to Tartarus's pit._

 _The said two demigods fought back to back, killing anything that got too close. Everything was going great for a final battle, but of course, it didn't stay that way..._

 _The earth trembled and moved. The seven tried to keep fighting, but one by one were taken down forcefully. The monsters held them down, sneering and cheering at their victory._

 _One by one...they fell to the ground, until only the Son of Poseidon remained. Surrounded by monsters and gasping for air, Percy stood._

 _He tried to keep them back and get to his friends, but every time he tried, the earth shook._

 _Percy cried out as he saw his Wise Girl, held down and crying out to him._

 _Until one by one, the rest of the seven closed their eyes. Percy fought back more as the thought of his friends dying burned a fire inside that gave him more fight._

They aren't dead, only unconscious... _A voice whispered. Standing not too far away, Gaea stood, fully awake and staring at the Son of Poseidon._

 _Percy stared back, defiant and determination burning in his eyes. The monsters silenced as they stared at the scene before them. Stared at what would and could happen._

 _The stare down continued, neither of them wanting to back down. That is until Gaea spoke._

 _"You know, Perseus, when I heard what happened in Tartarus, I didn't really think it was true, but now..." Gaea moved closer to Percy, whispering her next words in his ear. "You have darkness in you. It will come out. It will destroy you and everyone you care about...it will kill those you hold most dear..."_

 _The evil laughter shrilled through the air. Dust and screams were the only sounds beside the laughter. The insane laughter. The dark laughter._

Percy didn't remember what happened next. All he remembered was awaking up in the infirmary at Camp Half-Blood.

No one really knew what had happened.

Apparently, the seven ended up at camp when the Argo II crashed into the dock on the beach. Both the Greeks and the Romans, stopped and made sure the seven were okay.

Everyone was fine, but Percy didn't wake up for a week. When he did, everyone was demanding to know what happened, after their worry had left, of course.

Percy didn't know what to say, he didn't want to tell them about what Gaea said about the darkness inside of him. So, he ended up saying the truth of after the rest of the seven went unconscious, he doesn't remember what happened.

It confused everyone, frustrated and annoyed a few, but in the end, everyone celebrated their victory against Gaea.

In that one week, the demigods realized Gaea wasn't awake. She went back to sleep. How? No one knew...not even the gods.

Now that brings us to the present, it was three weeks after the downfall of Gaea and her army. Two weeks since Percy woke up. And one week since Percy realized Gaea was right...his darkness was there...and it haunted him.

In that week, he realized it was him who killed Gaea and her army. It was him who almost destroyed the part of Tartarus that haunted his sleep. He destroyed the rest of his demons that haunted him, only for him to realize he wanted to destroy everything that held him back...and his friends and family held him back.

In that week, he stayed away from everyone. Locked himself in his cabin, trying to control and contain the darkness...

...only for the darkness to get back at him. Sending him farther into the darkness.

All he ever did now is think. Nothing else to do than to think.

 _They send me away to find them a fortune_

The gods had sent him all around the world, doing their bidding. And for what? "Peace?" It never lasts, it will never last.

 _A chest filled with diamonds and gold_

All the gods are greedy, only wanting them to stay on top.

 _The house was awake, the shadows and monsters_

No matter how much Percy closes his eyes and will the darkness and his own monsters away, they don't leave. There are always there...

 _The hallways, they echoed and groaned_

There is always someone walking around, trying to kill or hurt him.

 _I sat alone, in bed till the morning_

All Percy ever does now. Waiting for the sun to chase the shadows away.

 _I'm crying, "They're coming for me"_

Everyone was coming for Percy. They come to his cabin, trying to "check in on him." He doesn't need them...he doesn't want them...not anymore.

 _And I tried to hold these secrets inside me_

He tried going out of his cabin, acting normal, but they suspected that he was the one who took on Gaea. They knew too much.

 _My mind's like a deadly disease_

Percy thought so much, that thinking turned deadly.

 _I'm bigger than my body_

His power was more than his body. His mind was a weapon, and his emotions. He wasn't limited to his body anymore as he learned to travel around using his powers. He learned he had no limits...

 _I'm colder than this home_

Campers would stare at him when he would go out. No one knew what to think with the bags under his eyes, his new aura, and his new attitude.

 _I'm meaner than my demons_

Percy crushed his demons...he was his own monster now. Nothing else scared him.

 _I'm bigger than these bones_

His powers didn't need a lot of thought, or a lot of energy, he just did it.

 _And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"_

He was always reminded of how much he scared Annabeth in Tartarus when he used his newly found power, but he didn't care anymore. Let them think what they think.

 _I can't help this awful energy_

He couldn't stop the darkness anymore, he let it happened.

 _God damn right, you should be scared of me_

That was right. Percy was scared of himself, but the darkness wouldn't hurt him. It wouldn't let anything or one hurt him.

Who is in control?

Who was in control? Percy or his darkness?

 _I paced around for hours on empty_

He paced around, no longer able to sleep or eat anymore. They left food outside, wanting him to eat, but he wouldn't let anyone in...

 _I jumped at the slightest of sounds_

Sometimes his mind played tricks on him...

 _And I couldn't stand the person inside me_

He was becoming the darkness.

 _I turned all the mirrors around_

He couldn't stand seeing his reflection...to see the darkness inside come out.

 _I'm bigger than my body_  
 _I'm colder than this home_  
 _I'm meaner than my demons_  
 _I'm bigger than these bones_  
 _And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"_  
 _I can't help this awful energy_  
 _God damn right, you should be scared of me_  
 _Who is in control?_

It kept replaying. He wasn't Percy Jackson anymore...

 _I'm well acquainted with villains that live in my head_

He's become more comfortable with the darkness from within. They talk in his head.

 _They beg me to write them so they'll never die when I'm dead_

Percy Jackson was fading away, leaving the darkness behind with his body.

 _And I've grown familiar with villains that live in my head_  
 _They beg me to write them so I'll never die when I'm dead_  
 _I'm bigger than my body_  
 _I'm colder than this home_  
 _I'm meaner than my demons_  
 _I'm bigger than these bones_  
 _And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"_  
 _I can't help this awful energy_  
 _God damn right, you should be scared of me_  
 _Who is in control?_  
 _And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"_  
 _I can't help this awful energy_  
 _God damn right, you should be scared of me_

Keeps playing over and over. Never stopping, never relenting.

 _Who is in control?_  
Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, left Camp Half-Blood, only it wasn't him. It was his darkness.

* * *

 **This is my first dark fanfiction. I'm sorry if it wasn't the best, I tried my best and poured so much anger, pain, and self-hatred as I could into this story.**

 **Let me know if you want a sequel or something.**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	2. Sequel

Okay, so the sequel is out! 'If Ever There's A War...I'll Go...'

Hope you like!!


	3. Update (Concerning Another Sequel)

Hey! Look time no update. I just published the next part of this, check it out!

"DarkPercy Story Book"

~MsPenguingirl1234.

Published: August 18, 2017.


End file.
